


Golden Smiles

by callmearenegade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Eomer, F/M, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Imagine : “Imagine watching Eomer teach your son how to ride a horse for the first time” on Imaginexhobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Smiles

The sun had only just risen, yet the hustle and bustle of the horse had already begun. King Eomer lay calm in his large bed, his eyes remained closed and his body was still expect for the rhythmic movements of his chest rising and falling in time with the expanding and condensing of his lungs as he breathed, and the lazy motions of his right hand as it strokes up and down the smooth and naked expanse of his wife’s back.   
The couple enjoyed the rest and relaxation they were reveling in. Most days, they unwillingly met consciousness and work much earlier than the sun took it’s shift in the sky, but it was one of the rare days the couple could enjoy some peace and quiet slumber. There were no meeting to attend as all had been pushed back till the following day . The land was at peace- and on the off chance hell was to be raised today, the queen all but threatened the Rohirrim not to bother them unless there was no other option. Eomer lie in the content silence of the warm chamber, letting the sunlight that filtered through the high windows warm his broad chest and shoulders as he relaxed. It was nice to not feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, and to feel the sun instead. Even if it was only for a day, he would enjoy his hobbit sized vacation from the stress and work. The couple would spend the rest of the morning relaxing and resting in bed- unless his wife awoke and decided that resting and relaxing was not the in bed activity she wanted to participate in- and that was as far as Eomer had planned. After lunch, he would plan the rest of his day, but until then he adjusted in the bed to find the perfect position to laze in. He pushed the sheet down to reveal the slightest bit more of his torso to the lustrous light and adjusted the fluffy pillows to cushion him perfectly.

The constant muffled shuffling of working feet outside the chamber door did not bother nor interrupt the tranquility. He listened to the soft sound and lulled himself into a state of peace that almost pulled him back to sleep. A small giggle from the female form beside him caused the resting king to open a blue eyes and peer down at the tan body beside him. A wide smile spread across her face, shining with more radiance than the sun that fought so hard to break through the window. Her eyes were open and awake as they looked with an amused twinkle into the ocean eyes of her husband.

“ What has you so amused?” Eomer smiled as he leaned across his side of the bed to press a kiss to the soft, smiling lips of his wife. When the soft lips left hers, she stretched her long arms till they popped and loosened , and placed her left hand over the sun warmed skin of her husband’s expansive chest.

“ We can not get away from all our responsibilities, this morning.” She hinted with a knowing smirk that made her husband slightly afraid. She possessed that specific smile her whole life , but it had become more prevalent on her features since she had married her husband and become a mother. More so, she was never wrong and it made Eomer the slightest bit uneasy.

Eomer searched her face and his brain for what she could be implying. He was answered with the sound of little bare feet racing down the short hallway between the child’s bedroom and the chamber of its parents. Eomer smiled and shook his head at the arrogant expression painted on the face of his wife.

“ Mother’s intuition.” She explained “ And I heard his head bang against the wall when he went to listen for any sign of us being awake.” She continued smugly as she adjusted the sheet to cover herself better.   
The small irritated sounds of a small child struggling with a difficult door knob met the parents ears and notified the parents of the lack of time they had before the determined child would invade the room. Eomer had just enough time to pull the sheet up to cover his navel - knowing his child squirming around upon the bed would cause the sheets to shift and end up in a insane disarray- before the mentioned child pushed the heavy door open with a loud squeal of “DADDY!”.

Five year old Theo ran from the door to the large bed of his parents with the largest grin possible upon the face that was the spitting image of his father with dimples and freckles from his mother. Theo continued his chanting of “Daddy!” as he climbed on top of the bed excitingly. He got on the bed before his fathers hands grabbed him and pulled him to rest in the space between the two smiling parents. 

“ What has you worked up so early in the morning, Little one?” Eomer smiled as the child bounced in the seat, eyes wide with excitement.

“ You’re going to teach me how to ride today, Dad!” Theo shouted. He was adamant and Eomer looked confused.

“ Am I?” he questioned lightly as he looked from his eager son to his smiling wife. He was not against the idea, he just did not know where it had stemmed from. He did not remember that conversation.

“ YOU PROMISED!” The child shouted in a definite and ear destroying tone that even the parents had not grown accustomed to.

“ You promised that you would teach me how to ride when you had a free day. You promised!” the child tried again, quieter, after watching his parents grimace the first time. He continued to bounce on the bed and Eomer tried to hide his amusement as he looked upon his child. Theo’s blonde hair, only a shade lighter than his fathers, curled and waved wildly around his head, his blue eyes looked the size of boulders, and he was bouncing up and down with excitement, but it also resembled someone who had to pee. Eomer was fighting with everything to hold back his smile as he continued to look unemotional to his son. 

“ You did promise.” His wife added. Theo jumped upon his mother with no warning and wrapped his arms around her to hug her in admiration and love after her assistance. She smiled and laughed loudly before placing a soft kids to his blonde head and eyed her husband to see an adoring look in his eyes.

“ Please, Dad, Please?” Theo’s pleading continued from the spot in his mother arms. The most heartbreaking pout covered his face. His eyes held tears, his lips quivered, and his nose sniffled as he pulled at his father’s heart. When Eomer looked up toward his wife, he used all of his self control not to laugh at his wife imitating the face perfectly- he had apparently gotten acting skills from his mother as well - as she helped her son get his way.

“ Alright. I will teach you how to ride.” Eomer gave a dramatic sighed and gave up the act. Theo jumped up with a shout of excitement and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck. As quickly as the hug had been flung upon him, it was gone and Theo had gripped a hand of each of his parents and was pulling insistently upon them.

“ Let’s go!” Theo begged. The parents laughed at his eagerness as he repeated the words and continued to use all his strength to attempt to pull his parents to stand. Eomer quickly scooped the child up and pulled the miniature version of himself into his lap and pressed a calming kiss to his forehead.

“ You go get some breakfast and give me and your mother some time to get dressed. Then, we will all go to the stable.” He directed softly before he placed the wriggling child on the ground.

“ I don’t want breakfast.” Theo whined and gave a heavy sigh as he dragged his feet to the door. His mother rolled her dark eyes.

“ If you want to be the best rider in Rohan, you must have breakfast. If you don’t eat breakfast you will be too weak.” His mother encouraged and Theo moved more enthusiastically. He pulled the heavy door open and gave a small wave on the way out the door before letting it fall closed behind him.

Both parents flopped against the pillows, giggles echoing against the walls. Eomer looked upon his wife, her face red with laughter and her tiny hands covered her face as she rested upon her back. He leaned and rested his blonde head against her shoulder. His rough and calloused hand slipped under the white sheet to rest upon the soft skin of her naked stomach.

“ That was not what I planned for our morning.” He whispered in her ear as he traced small circles on the skin.

“ You plan would involve us making another one.” She jokingly accused as her hand traced down his tan arm and rested her hand on his wrist softly.

“ Was last night not your idea?” Eomer accused with jest and a laugh as his fingers traced nonsense letters and words on the plan of her stomach and his soft lips pressed against the tan skin of her shoulder.  
She smiled and pressed a kiss upon his head before tapping him on the shoulder.

“ Time to get moving, Soldier, or else Theo will cause havoc and discontent across the kingdom.” She grinned and stood when the heavy weight of her husband was off her.

***  
Breakfast had been a frenzy of fast words and a bouncing child. Luckily, Theo had been distracted by a mini sword fight with one of the Rohirrim. It allowed the parents to slip away to prepare for the day.  
Eomer appeared leading an old grey as his wife set the saddle upon the rack to be put upon the horse.

“ I swear, these saddles keep getting heavier and heavier.” She complained as she shook out her arms. 

Her dark eyes widened, as did the smile painted on her face, when she saw the old grey her husband was leading.

“ Firefoot!” She spoke excitedly as the horse quietly whinnied at her. The blonde husband patted the horses still surprisingly muscular neck before he handed the lead rope to his wife and grabbed a brush.  
“ I was starting to think you had gotten lost. I was preparing a search party.” She joked with her husband as she petted the horse. Eomer only smiled and rolled his eyes. 

He had taken a while to retrieve the horse, as Firefoot was in a pasture after being all but retired after celebrating a brithday that - had he been a human- would have signified him as an adult. As he stood a horse, it signified that he was just an old horse who survived battle after battle - despite the odds- and deserved an easy life. Eomer occasionally took his old friend out for a gentle ride in the field but today, he was trusting him to keep his son safe.

Eomer was throwing the saddle onto the grey’s back and his wife was pulling the bridle over the horses ears when the happy squeal of their child filled the stable. Theo appeared a few seconds later, sitting on the shoulders of his sparring opponent.

“ I believe this belongs to you.” he stated as he pulled the child from his shoulders and placed him on the dirt floor of the stable.

“ No. He is yours now. No take backs.” The mother joked as Theo ran to his father, words flying at a not understandable speed. Words flew about his sword fight and how he had won. The extravagant and fantastical tales continued to fly as Eomer took him in his arms and walked out to the flat grass field.

The wife petted the grey softly as she lead it, the voices of her husband and child gleefully filling the air around her. Firefoot rubbed his face against her side and she scratched his head in response.  
“ You have always taken care of my boy for me. You always returned him to me after ever battle.” She spoke quietly to the grey as her husband laughed at something Theo had said. “ Take care of my little one today.” The horse sneezed and rubbed against her again. She took that as a ‘yes’.

When they reached the field, Eomer placed his son upon the dry grass and took the reins of the grey from his wife.

“ You should teach him. You are a much better teacher than I am.” He spoke nervously as he tightened the girth.

“ I train horses, not people. It’s some father and son bonding. It will be good for you.” She assured gently. Her husband faced her , blue eyes holding worry. She placed and encouraging hand on his strong arm and gave a squeeze. 

“ It will be fine. Nothing will happen.” She eased the nerves of her husband who responded by pressing a quick kiss to her lips and pulled himself into the saddle.

The mother scooped her child into her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek before handing him to his father. Eomer placed him in front of him in the saddle before urging Firefoot forward and started to walk around the field. 

It was the tradition to have young Rohirrim start riding at this age. With that being said, it did not lessen the the worry that was fraying every nerve of the parents. As much as it was part of their life and they trusted the horse, they still worried for their only child. Theo had been sitting on horses with his father since he was capable of sitting on his own. He had been lead around on horses since he was two. It was all very different than riding a horse by himself too far away for his parents to catch him if he fell. Even if the horse was Firefoot - who took a lot of persuasion to do anything more than a jog at this point in his life - she was still anxious and grinding her teeth over the invading thoughts of what could go wrong. Firefoot was a big horse -it was necessary to accommodate the height of his rider who stood well over six feet tall- and despite his age, was still still a very powerful horse. Many years ago, she had gotten her start on a small red pony and the thought of a smaller mount for her son made her nerves relax the smallest bit. Unfortunately, with Rohan being a place with such a great need for horses to accommodate the warriors and other jobs, there were not many ponies around. Those few that were around were either too old or not broke. So, she stood, biting her nails and grinding her teeth as she watched her husband plod around with her son, making sure Firefoot was calm and Theo was as prepared as an overly excited five year old could be.

“ I’m going to ride by myself, Mommy!” Theo announced as Firefoot walked into the center of the circle he had been walking and was pulled to a stop by the child when he reached where she stood.

“ That’s great, Honey. Make sure you listen to your father.” She encouraged as Eomer dismounted and moved Theo to sit in the correct spot in the saddle.

The father placed his sons little hands on the correct and equal spots on the reins. He examined the stirrups but knew they would not go high enough for the child. They would have to track down a saddle that would fit the child and the Firefoot - whose back was too long to fit any of the childrens saddles that were in the stable- if this was to become a regular occurrence.  
Eomer’s strong voice sent out instructions to stay close to them as he steered Firefoot and sent the pair out. He then moved to stand next to his nervous wife and she wrapped her arms around his.

“ I understand how my mother felt now.” She leaned against the muscular support of her husband.

“ I have fought in more battles than I can count, yet I have never felt so anxious.” Eomer confided as he held the almost trembling hand of his wife and watched his son excitedly plop around along on the big grey.

“ How is the pony search going?” She whispered as Firefoot jog around as her son giggles and her husband relaxed at the sight.

“ I am starting to miss the elves and their plethora of ponies.” He sighed heavily.

“ We’ll find one.” She encouraged as they watched Firefoot patiently handle the flapping legs and quick turns their child subjected him to.

“ There was one born a few years ago that is ready to be trained. If it is anything like the mare, it will need a lot of skill and patience to train.” Eomer explained after calmly directing Theo is sit back and lower his hand.

“ It could be good for the future. By the time it is trained, Theo will be old enough ti be serious about his training and by the time he is ready for a more experienced mount, we will, hopefully, have another little one almost ready to start their training..” She trained off as blue eyes met hers.

“ Sounds like a plan.” Eomer beamed, an almost foolish grin stretched wide across his face.

“ I train the pony, you train the kids." She agreed.

A mischievous smile attached itself on her husbands face. She looked over him in apprehension and a jolt of worry shocked her. That was never a good face. Never.

“ I plant the seed, you grow the child.” He jested. His wife groaned and blushed but smiled all the same at her idiot husband. 

“ Eomer!” She groaned and smacked her husbands on the arm while he laughed whole-heartedly. She buried her warming face into his shoulder as continued to laugh at his own terrible joke and stroked his large hand through her hair.

“ That was horrible.” She accused when she pulled her head away. She could not look into his blue eyes that she could feel looking upon her face. Even the slightest pan of her eyes to look at him would cause a new laughing fit to consume them, and she was not going to encourage him.

The couples eyes scanned the expanse of the yellowing field as they stood and held hands. The big grey and the small golden child had wondered away as time had passed and they now walked too far away from the parents for them to be comfortable.

“ Theo, Honey, bring him back!” The mother shouted across the field. The boy did not seem to hear the words as he continued his adventure away from his parents.

Eomer could feel his wife tense as the words did not produce results. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to tell her he would handle it.  
He sent a loud, high pitched, whistle through the air and called the grey to him as he had many times before. The grey’s ears perked and turned toward the sound before he slowly turned and gracefully jogged back to his keeper.

The couple laughed as the child appeared before them, a disappointed pout covering his tiny face.

“ Time to head back tot he stables, Little One.” Eomer explained as he pulled the reins over the horses head and went to lead him back. Theo made a sound of disappointment as they started the journey back, Firefoot sneezed and looked uninterested the entire way.

“ Can we do this again tomorrow?” The child asked enthusiastically.

The parents looked between eachother, knowing the schedule would be tight but wanting to encourage the child.

“ We can go for a ride tomorrow, after lunch.” The parents promised and Theo cheered, throwing little fists up in the air. 

So the family walked back to the stable, faces holding smiles that shined brighter than the afternoon sun.


End file.
